Serendipity
by writendelete
Summary: Nineteen year old Bonnie meets the big shot hedge fund manager Klaus Mikaelson at a small café in Croatia while on a backpacking trip through Europe. It's a pleasant surprise for the girl who was just trying to get over her cheating ex boyfriend. [KLONNIE]


A/N: I found this piece sitting in my computer and decided to post it. I'm still working on my other story, and want to turn this into a short fic because I can't handle two long stories at once! All of the mistakes are mine, hope you like it. Please try to leave a review!

Bonnie rolls in the king sized bed, enjoying the thousand thread count sheet under her. It's hard to believe that she's actually travelling through Europe, staying now in Croatia and soon to leave for Greece. It's even harder to believe that she actually met a guy and went home with him. In her defense, he's incredibly good looking and charming. She's not one for one night stands, especially after being hurt by Jeremy, but it was impossible to resist this guy. Maybe it's the water in Dubrovnik; Bonnie wonders when she feels butterflies in her stomach again.

This is what she needed, after all. A summer in Europe to heal her wounds: Grams passing, her mother coming back in her life, only to leave after a couple of months and Jeremy cheating on her. Leaving Mystic Falls made her realize there is more to life than that that small Southern town.

"Love, now that you're well rested, would you care for some breakfast?" A smooth, masculine voice says from the bathroom. Bonnie puts one hand on her mouth so she won't giggle like a ditzy school girl. His completely charming English accent had that effect on her, every single time.

"Maybe. I've been dying to get some strawberry pancakes and French toast, I think I would…" Bonnie starts to say, but gets tongue tied when she sees him with a towel wrapped on his hips, freshly showered. Seriously, how does any woman concentrate around him?

"I'm sorry, did I distract you?" he asks with a cocky grin, knowing full well that his appearance is the cause for her loss of words. He's used to this already, but Bonnie is adorable when she crinkles her nose and blushes a little.

"Just a little. I also don't appreciate that you're standing there looking great and I'm a mess."

Bonnie knows that's only twenty per cent true. Seeing him there, half naked and completely gorgeous did fluster her. That and the fact that he's calling her love, even if it's just a quirk of him, and is inviting her for breakfast.

"Oh, if you're that uncomfortable, you are free to make a mess out of me."

He moves to sit on the bed, right in front of her, so close that his peppermint breath tickles her neck. After being the often forgotten member of the trio and mostly overlooked by the boys, Bonnie can't quite believe that this completely sexy man is interested in her. Especially when she knows he can basically have any woman he wants. She never thought she would be so vain, but the knowledge that she was the one making him shiver in pleasure did wonders for her self-esteem.

"Now that you offered breakfast, I'm having a hard time concentrating on anything else," she says, laughing. That was a half-truth. It's his chiseled chest that's making her brain go haywire, but the thought of traditional breakfast isn't bad either. "You think you can score me some pancakes? I've been here for almost two weeks and no luck." She rests her chin on his shoulder, not realizing the intimacy of that gesture right away. He just turns his head to look at her, his one eyebrow raised. His expression clearly says 'don't you know who I am?'.

Bonnie still isn't used to being with someone like him. When she first met him, in a small coffee shop in the streets of a bohemian neighborhood in Dubrovnik, he seemed to be a regular guy willing to help her. His Croatian was tentative, but flawless compared to her basic, almost nonexistent Croatian. That was the day she womaned up and insisted he should have a coffee with her as a reward. It's unbelievable that she had no idea he was the famous Niklaus Mikaelson. To be honest, as a nineteen year old girl, that name didn't mean anything to her at first, but then it became clear he wasn't the regular John.

During their coffee, his phone rang at least three times. He would always apologize for that, but claim that it was an urgent matter. Every time he answered, he spoke in a different language. It turned out Niklaus Mikaelson was indeed a very special man. He worked in private equity and hedge fund, and held the title of richest man in Britain under thirty. Bonnie isn't the poorest person she knows; her father is footing the bill for a three month trip through Europe, but this is a whole another level. He's staying in a luxurious villa with an ocean front view, and it's honestly the most beautiful place she's even seen. There's a staff ready to wait on him at all times of the day, amongst other things.

"Don't worry, little bird, I'll make sure you have your strawberry pancakes with extra maple syrup."

He kisses the top of her head before getting up to dress himself. Bonnie can feel her heart pounding in her chest cavity. This is supposed to be a one night stand, but it extended to almost a week and now she knows she's falling hard. While she needed a summer fling to take her mind off things, this was not what she imagined. Maybe a hot Italian guy to entertain her days in Rome and Florence, not an Englishman that had more money than she would make in two lifetimes.

It's scary and exciting at the same time, as Bonnie never dated someone like him. Then again, she's not even sure if this is dating. She doesn't really know how to act around him, or what the next few weeks will bring, but she's not overly optimistic. He's currently living in London, making five million pounds a day and she's a college student that lives in a small town in Virginia. They're like water and oil, and it's hard to imagine they'll become the next it couple. The feeling of uncertainty makes her want to grab her clothes and go back to her hotel, but then she remembers Caroline's words, begging her to come out of her shell and have fun. 'There's only one time to be nineteen and free, Bonnie. Remember that.' Bonnie smiles at that, and decides that nothing can be better than this feeling.

* * *

"Dear brother, what do I owe you for this lovely call?" Klaus says as a way of greeting his older brother on the phone, and gets out of the town car. After spending hours doing business, kissing asses and then finally closing the deal, he's coming back to the hotel with a few million euros to invest as he pleases. There's little he loves more than being able to convince people to do his bidding.

"You're becoming a man quite difficult to get a hold of, brother. You're not in London, I'm afraid?" Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus' older brother, says in a polite, but inquisitive tone. Usually when he doesn't hear from his brother in a long time, it's because he's gotten himself in trouble. His younger brother may be a successful man, but he does have this way of putting himself in dangerous situations, so to speak.

"I'm in Dubrovnik right now. I like to follow the smell of money, no matter where it leads."

"That's nice to hear. Do you think it can lead you to New Orleans?" Elijah asks smoothly, even though he can already predict Klaus's response to that. Ever since he decided to go back to England to attend Cambridge, Elijah knew it would be a difficult mission to get Klaus reunited with the rest of the family. Elijah understands his brother's reasons for not wanting close contact, but he figures it won't hurt Klaus to come back home once in a while. "Mother is throwing a Fourth of July party."

"I know you've been there so long that you can't remember, but we are English. Fourth of July is not a reason for celebration around here," Klaus says, amused. He walks into the villa he was staying and realizes Bonnie isn't there. "Anyways, no, I have no plans of going to New Orleans for the time being. I am actually quite satisfied with my life here."

Elijah says something in response to that, but Klaus doesn't pay attention to it. He already knows what Elijah will have to say. After all, it's the same call every year, with the exact words. It's all about the importance of family, and how they are better off together and all that jazz. It's a repetitive and long speech, even though it's a little inspiring. Elijah has a way with words that could convince him if he wasn't used to it already.

The pretty redhead employee that is responsible for making sure Klaus has everything he wants acknowledges with a small smile and a nod when he enters his villa. Usually Bonnie is there waiting for him so they can have dinner together. She's nowhere to be found this time. The concierge realizes he's looking for Bonnie.

"She went down to the beach twenty minutes ago, sir," she informs him in accented English.

"Niklaus, are you even listening to me?" Elijah asks; annoyed that his brother can't even focus enough to have a five minute conversation with him.

"Not really, no. Listen brother, I think our conversation will be more productive if you call me in, let's say, ten days? Nice talking to you, Elijah."

Klaus hangs up, not waiting to hear his what his brother has to say. He will probably try to talk him into going home some more, and Klaus has better things to do at the moment. Seeing Bonnie tan in a two piece swimsuit is one of them. He chuckles at how quickly he became tangled with her.

He's not one to get attached quickly, or ever, but there's something in Bonnie Bennett that makes him want to let his guard down. Usually, he uses the 'wham, bam, thank you mam' method, without any attachments and that works out just fine. When he first saw Bonnie, he thought she would fall into the category of women he bedded during business trips. His interest grew to the point that he invited her to stay with him in the villa.

"Don't you look delectable this fine afternoon?" Klaus says when he gets close enough to the chaise lounge she's laid on. Bonnie opens her eyes that are being guarded from the sun by the oversized Chanel shades. She sees him standing there, looking completely dislocated with that black suit. Compared to the rest of the few men on the beach who are shirtless and wearing trunks, he looks like he was dropped there without previous warning.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. You would look even better if you weren't wearing a two piece suit." Bonnie laughs when he raises one eyebrow at her before curling his lips in a small smile. Honestly, how is it possible that she likes him so much when he's so different from her? Not to mention the fact she met him a few weeks ago.

"Not all of us can afford to do nothing but stay on the beach the whole day," he says lightly, now openly admiring Bonnie. In his humble and honest opinion, she looks very good in that dark pink two-piece bathing suit and a white sheer cover that's unbuttoned, showing a supple amount of skin. There's an understated sexiness about her.

She's nineteen, much younger than the women he usually goes for, but she's so mature that it makes him forget he's robbing the cradle. Even if she was eighteen, Klaus suspects that she would still act like this, with a maturity that's way beyond her years.

"Look at this." She points at the Adriatic Sea in front of them. "How can you do anything other than sit here and admire?"

"I can think of some other things I can do, honestly. I'd wager I'm just jealous that you were here and I was stuck in a boarding room with a bunch of imbeciles."

Klaus takes a sit next to her on the chaise long, and starts loosening his tie. Being at the beach while wearing a suit makes him feel completely ridiculous.

"Thank God I don't have to work with you. I think I would've quit after five minutes," Bonnie says, imagining his behavior at work. Klaus is intense, and his mind never really stops, not even in his down time. So when he's when he's working, that must be a thousand times worse. She's a little high strung herself, but nothing compared to him. He may act like he's a playboy that's just gallivanting around Europe, but she knows better.

"I don't think I would let you leave."

Bonnie almost swoons, but his words remind her of something she's been trying to avoid for the last few days. Her Croatian stop is almost over, and she can't prolong it anymore. She was supposed to stay there for five days and it's been almost two weeks. Her inventory of excuses to give her father as to why she has yet to get on a train to go to the next country is running out, and she can't just say she met a guy.

"Speaking of leaving, I've been meaning to tell you that I need to hit the road." Bonnie tells him, and tilts her head up to see the look on his face. If he's disappointed, it doesn't show. "My dad's been calling me, asking questions, and he's the one footing the bill for this trip."

"Your dad…" he mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose. Down the drain went his theory on him not feeling like an old bastard taking advantage of a young woman. "Sometimes I forget how young you really are. Makes me feel like I'm robbing you from the cradle."

"Oh, stop. You're not that older and wiser," Bonnie says, even though she feels like a little girl next to him sometimes. Age wise, it's not that big of a difference, but he's a millionaire working with things she can't even describe while she's in college, seriously questioning her major. It's a pretty big difference.

"I beg to differ, love. And to show you my prevailing wisdom, I will make you an offer."

"Oh, and what offer is that?" Bonnie asks, wondering if he'll ask to come with her to Greece. He probably knows Mykonos and Santorini like the back of his hand, and Bonnie would love to extend her time with him. That's why she's not cut out for having a fling. Only a week with him, and she's dreading the separation.

"Come to London with me."

Bonnie splutters a little. That, she wasn't expecting. She hoped he would want to continue their little thing until the end of summer, but this is a whole another level. London, while a part of her plans, is his home. Klaus inviting her to his place just feels intimate.

"Right now?" It's what she can say after sitting there, feeling like an idiot as soon as the words leave her mouth. "I mean, I'm leaving for Greece in two days."

"Perhaps I can convince you to reschedule your visit to Greece. There's nothing quite like Santorini, but London has a charm of its own."

He's doing that thing when he uses a very charming voice that's strangely convincing. It makes Bonnie want to say yes right on the spot, even though it's all new to her. Blowing everything off to follow him wasn't in her plans; she never even considered that possibility.

"What do you say? Going to let me show you my home turf?"

While biting her lip nervously almost until it bleeds, she nods yes. A list of pros and cons starts running in her mind, and is promptly pushed aside. Even though Bonnie feels like her actions indicate she just went through a personality transplant, she decides to go with it. In a few weeks she'll be back to Virginia, and she doesn't want to be that person that has to live with regret every day.

After all, isn't it better to love and lose than never loving at all?

Not that it's love, of course. It's way too early for that. Or so she thinks.


End file.
